Rylan Davis
General Information PB: Jesse Williams User: Static Past Rylan Davis was born during the wars. One of few children spawned during a tumultuous era, and one of even fewer to survive it. By the time he was old enough to care about the state of the world, the wars were coming to an end, and the process of healing had already begun. All the same it must have left some imprint; as soon as he turned sixteen, Rylan signed on with the Titians and began his training, making fast friends with one Jackson Bradford. It would come to be that their friendship could only last so long. Differences of opinion led to a schism, and the pair were set to command separately under the same orange diamonds. Jackson, with the Agents in the Nadirs. Rylan, with the Officials in Zenith. That isn't to say he doesn't find his way down to the slums now and again... Present Rylan is two years out of a ten-year marriage that went down the tubes for reasons he's still a little uncertain about (or at least unwilling to explain). No kids to speak of, and no lingering ties to his past spouse save for hesitance in entering new relationships. It's cliche to say he's all about his work but that's at least partially the truth; he finds most of his pleasure in proving his use to the world and being of service to Terminus and its people. The rest of his pleasures are in the little things. At the moment he's feeling a bit stagnant in his present life. Zenith is pretty well-controlled and it often feels as if there's nothing left to do. A good portion of his time is spent arranging escorts for politicians and busting WareHeads. Future Who knows? The Specifics Skills The basics necessary for law enforcement. A preference for long-range arms; in the field he's a crack shot from 100yards. Skilled in using an opponent's weight against him or her. Fairly adept lockpick, but prefers brute force. Relatively uncharismatic, but doggedly loyal. Pretty good at guitar. Pretty terrible at singing. Augments Mostly biological modifications that provide minor benefits, with a few standard mechanical augmentations to help him along. Most of his 'hardware' is run off of simple body power; he doesn't need much more than the electricity from "staying alive" to get his gear up and running. The chips and circuits that run from his fingertips up through his cerebrum provide a number of functions, mostly for Intra and InterNet purposes. The only relatively typical augment he has that needs power is his IUM wetware. Other augments include alloys fused to his skeleton to strengthen it, along with an enhanced healing system (not good for much more than a shallow knife wound, but appreciated all the same). Resources * Faction Card (via Circuit Reader) * IUM Wetware * Bio-Locked Electric/Solar Roadster * Skimboard * IUM Translator * Unit Card * Zine Tab Collection * Electric Guitar Connections * Titians (All Branches) * Jackson Bradford * Catatonia (Southern City-State)